Alone
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: The Shield Slash. After a nightmare, Seth is afraid that his lovers are going to abandon him in the middle of the night. Slash. One-Shot. Full list of warnings inside. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
**Rated:** M  
**Warning(s):** Slash, Threesome, Fear of Abandonment, etc.

* * *

_Sunlight danced over the youngest man's face, causing him to groan and draw the pillow over his eyes. It couldn't be seven o' clock already. Why, it hadn't even been two the last time that he checked! But, sure enough, the alarm went off mere seconds later. The sound was almost violent in his ear, making him flinch and curl away from it, whilst trying to turn off the confounded contraption at the same time. Needless to say, it didn't work. Finally, after losing all patience with the matter, he sat up, grabbed the alarm clock, and promptly threw it across the hotel room. It hit the far wall and shattered._

_Maybe now he could _finally_ have some peace and quiet. He cuddled back down, making himself comfortable in the hoard of blankets. But something was off. He threw his left arm out, expecting to feel the rock-solid body of his boyfriend, Roman, underneath. Nothing. Only the cold sheet met him, pressed too smoothly to have recently held a body. Seth opened his eyes, confirming his worst nightmare. Roman was gone. And Dean? Seth could only stare at the vacant bed, mesmerized by the whiteness of the sheets and the perfectly smooth section of mattress where Roman and Dean should have laid._

_A choked cry of worried despair rose in his throat. What could have happened to them? What if they were hurt? What if they were sick, or injured, or_ dead?_ Seth hadn't heard anyone come in during the night - he was the lightest sleeper out of all of them, so he would have heard if someone snuck in. This, of course, left only one question. How did they get out? There must've been something missing, something that he didn't understand. Not feeling comfortable in that bed any longer, he slithered out, feeling the cold bite of winter nip at his naked chest. He looked around. The hotel room was empty._

_"Hello?" Seth called out. He half-expected to hear his own voice reverberate back after bouncing off of the walls, and was secretly thankful that it didn't. "Dean? Roman? Are you guys still here? Hello..." his heart was thudding madly in his chest and he felt a certain disconnect from reality._

_How could this be happening? Seth rushed back over to the bed, looking for their suitcases. If someone had just absconded with them in the night, certainly they wouldn't have had time to pack their things, right? The suitcases were missing, as were all of their belongings. Dean's United States Championship and both Tag Team Championships had disappeared. Seth felt his heart turn to lead, knowing what this meant. They had simply walked away. They didn't want him anymore and didn't have the courage to say it to his face, so they'd... left._

_"No! No! No, no, no, no..." Seth broke down into fitful tears, wasting all of his energy on wrecking every last item that he could touch. The WWE would owe a _fortune_ to the hotel, but Seth, quite frankly, didn't give a damn. "No..." He whispered softly._

_And then, finally, his eyes fell on his cell phone. It sat peacefully on the vanity, untouched by Seth's destructive rant. Seth swallowed hard, feeling his heartbeat start to come down. Should he do it? Did he dare? Almost unconsciously, he found himself back on his feet and making his way over to the vanity. If life wanted to hurt him, why not throw all of the punches at once? Why not just end it all at one time, instead of attempting to prolong his agony? He picked up the phone and dialed Roman's number, knowing that Dean never had his phone anyhow._

_A few minutes passed, Seth murmuring, "Please, please pick up. Please, Roman..." under his breath._

_And then, "I'm sorry, but the number you're trying to reach has been disconnected. Please try a different number, or call back again later." The phone fell out of his hand, tears running down his trembling waves. They really had left._

* * *

"Seth... Seth, wake up... You're having a bad dream... Seth..." Dean constantly repeated this mantra whilst shaking Seth's shoulder softly but firmly.

Seth awoke with a start, promptly shoving Dean off of the bed. Dean landed with an audible yelp, cursing all the while. Seth didn't even realize that he was screaming.

"What the fuck?" Roman sat up, an agitated look on his face. "Seth, shut your fucking trap. Do you even know what time it is? It's four in the fucking morning!"

Seth promptly shut his mouth. Looking over the side of the bed, he noticed Dean on the floor - but had little to no idea about how he could have gotten there. "Dean!" He exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

Dean was still grumbling curses under his breath. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" He offered.

Seth looked confused. "How am I supposed to know why you're on the floor?"

"Oh, I don't know." Dean rolled his eyes and made a sarcastic attempt at trying to think. "Maybe because it's your fucking fault that I'm down here!"

Seth was instantly overcome with waves of remorse. Even if he didn't necessarily remember pushing Dean off of the bed, he knew that he would have had to be the one to do it. Roman was on the opposite side of Seth, still fuming from thatrue awakening and doing his best to fall back asleep - but given his current position on the bed, it was impossible for him to be the culprit. And Dean wasn't exactly the kind to go falling off of the bed on his own. So Seth leaned down and took hold of Dean's hand, helping him back to his feet and back on the bed, not realizing that he had subsequently pushed Roman off of the other side of the bed...

"Shit!" The older Samoan let out a grunt as he cracked his head against the bedside table and stars began to dance before his eyes. "That's it. I'm gonna go sleep on the couch." He grouched, rising to his feet.

"No!" Seth exclaimed. After that dream, he couldn't afford to let the two men out of his sight. "Please, don't leave..." This time, he was a little calmer.

"Who said anything about leaving?" Roman muttered. "I'm just gonna go sleep on the couch, where you can't injure me further." And then, "Aww shit, my head is bleeding!"

"Oh God, you're bleeding." There were tears bubbling in Seth's eyes. Roman frowned.

"It's just a little bit of blood, kid. Nothing to have a conniption over." Roman said.

Roman was climbing to his feet and making to leave, and that was when the tears really started to fall. "Please, don't leave... I'm really sorry... I can fix it, I swear."

"Relax kid. I'm just going to the bathroom to wash out the cut." He said, before walking away.

Seth sniffled, seemingly oblivious to the tears that were streaking down his face. Dean frowned. Once he stabilized himself on the bed, he hooked an arm around Seth's shoulders and drew him into his chest. Seth tensed at first, struggling in Dean's hold. He pounded his fists into Dean's chest - not actually trying to hurt him, but at least trying to get the bigger man to release him. But Dean's hold was firm, one hand knotting in Seth's two-toned locks and yanking his head back so that he could look Seth in the eyes.

"What is the matter, Seth? You're throwing a hissy fit like a little baby."

Seth sniffled. "I'm not a baby, jackass."

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what the problem is that I can make it better. I'm not a mind-reader."

"I don't want to talk about it." Seth murmured, burying his face in Dean's shirt.

"Why not?" Dean continued to push gently.

"Because it was about you and Roman..."

Dean absently stroked Seth's back, just letting him son into his chest and release all of the unhealthy emotions. He was sobbing his little heart out, the tears continuing to fall until his eyes were puffy and red. And then he cried some more. During that time, Roman came back into the bedroom. His hair was dripping wet, diluted red water streaking down the back of his neck, trailing down from where his head was still bleeding. Immediately, his eyes fell on a broken Seth. He shot a confused look at Dean, who only shrugged his shoulders confusedly. He didn't know either.

Roman climbed into bed bebind Seth, snaking an arm around the two-toned man's middle and gently dragging him back onto his chest. Seth let out a surprised little yelp, the tears momentarily stifled, before they started to to fall again anew. Dean sighed, rolling over and starting to stroke Seth's hair again. Roman was mumbling complaints about the tears that were dirtying his shirt, but both knew that he was just as worried about Seth as Dean was. Finally, even through the tears, they managed to drag the story of the dream out of Seth. Unfortunately, this seemed to only further upset the poor boy.

"Seth." Roman said, calmly at first. When Seth only continued to blubber, Roman shook him firmly and hollered, "Seth, would you shut the fuck up for ten seconds?"

"Yes." Seth sniffled weakly, not appreciating being yelled at.

Dean, knowing Roman's patience for handling an upset Seth was dangerously low - probably nearer to empty - he decided to step up and say, "C'mon, Seth. Where is this coming from? You know that we'd never leave you."

Seth sucked in a deep breath. "How can I know that for sure?"

"Because we love you, baby boy. That's how I can know for sure."

"You just... I woke up and you weren't there anymore... and I was so sca-scared, because you left me all alone." Seth sniffled. Dean rubbed his back soothingly, frowning when Seth started to blubber again. He was regressing.

"You know better than that, baby boy. We don't just _walk away_. You're our pet and we're not just gonna leave you, Sethie. Why would we just leave you after everything, huh? Think about it. It doesn't make sense." Dean offered.

"I-I'm sorry..." Seth keened, making Roman into a human pillow. Roman didn't know whether to console him or to slap him out of his stuttering stupor.

Roman sighed. "Don't be sorry, Seth. Just tell us what you need from us." Seth started to whine again. "Speak like an adult, Seth."

"I... I need... _you_." Seth finally forced out.

Dean smirked. "Well then, why didn't you say so, baby boy?"

Promptly, Dean closed the distance between them, locking their lips in a brutal kiss. He could taste the salty track of tears as they ran over Seth's lips, and he slowly drew away, dragging his tongue over the tear tracts and cleansing them from his face. Meanwhile, Roman's hands traveled low on Seth's body, sliding his pajama bottoms lower and lower until his flaccid cock was revealed. Slowly, he reached forward, taking it into his hand and coaxing it into hardness with long, firm strokes. Seth groaned, arching his back and turning his face so that his lips could brush back over Dean's, reconnecting their earlier kiss.

It didn't take long for Seth to become achingly hard, and by that time, Dean had removed Seth's shirt and had removed his own pants. Dean drew back, sliding off of the bed and allowing Seth to lay down on his back. Dean tossed the bottle of lube to Roman. Unscrewing the lid, the biggest man shifted between Seth's legs and, throwing one over his shoulder, slicked his fingers and slid one into Seth's tight channel. From the frantic bucking of Seth's hips, it was a good thing that he had been prepped earlier in the night, because it was obvious that he wasn't going to make it much longer. Carefully, he introduced another finger.

Now, normally, Roman wasn't the one to prep Seth. Dean almost always prepped and entered first, because he had the more patience of the two men and would be less inclined to abandon the process halfway through. But tonight, it was different. After scissoring the fingers and deciding that Seth could take one more, Roman introduced the third and final meaty finger, hooking them down and sliding them across Seth's prostate. The poor baby was fumbling over his words, the tears still falling - but much slower now - and his eyes dilated with pure pleasure. Roman pulled out and stretched Seth's legs a little wider.

"You ready, Seth?" Seth nodded, wiping at his eyes. "Okay, you're gonna need to lift up so that Dean can slide underneath... yeah, like that. And try not to cut off his air supply this time, okay? That was an awkward trip to the ER I don't wanna repeat."

That brought the smallest chuckle out of Seth and even a tentative smile, "Yes, sir."

With one fluid motion, Dean slid underneath of Seth and slid into his tight, hot heat until he bottomed out. He pulled Seth's chest back so that their skin was touching, but kept Seth's hips elevated in the air. "Now, Roman's gonna slide in next to me with no extra prep - think you can do it?"

Seth felt the head of Roman's cock tease his entrance and threw his head back, almost hitting Dean's face in the process. "Fuck, yeah."

"Good." Roman smirked, before pushing in next to Dean.

At first, it just downright _hurt_. He felt like his ass was being torn in half, and any second now, he knew that there would be blood. But, for some reason, he didn't feel the customary heat that went along with being torn. Roman was being more careful than unusual, then. For some reason, that caused a swirl of emotions to churn in Seth's belly. The most identifiable were lust and complete, unadulterated adoration. While Roman didn't say it often, Seth knew that he loved him - he was just the kind of man that fully embodied 'actions speak louder than words'. Once Roman was in to the hilt, Dean slowly drew back, and they started to gain their rhythm.

Seth was squirming with absolute ecstasy. Dean was gently yanking on his hair, whispering filthy words into his ear, while Roman's hands fiercely raked down his body. He could feel the burn as the skin opened and little beads of blood rose to the surface, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the feeling of Roman entering and Dean leaving, Dean entering and Roman leaving, the hands, the hair... it was all too much. The constant stimulation to his prostate was driving him _crazy_. Letting out a breathy moan, he came, covering himself and Roman's chest in thick ropes of white. Roman and Dean followed suit, filling him to the brink with their seed.

Roman pulled out first, before Dean followed with a wet _pop_. Once Roman was laying down on the bed, Dean rolled Seth onto him and went to get a washcloth to clean everyone up. He saved Seth for last, and Seth marveled at how gentle Dean was being in the after-care as well. "Are you okay now, Seth?"

Seth nodded, finally able to speak without stuttering. "Yeah. I think so."

"Rest assured, baby boy," he tossed the washcloth into the trashcan, "we're not gonna leave you all alone, okay? We love you too much." Roman grunted his agreement.

Seth smiled, settling down between his two lovers. "I love you guys too."


End file.
